Secret Admirer
by melktert
Summary: This is a short prequel to The Importance of Family. I still suck at summaries so just read it to find out what it's about. Femslash.


**Hey everyone, so this is a very special story. This is a birthday present for my girl! I hope you enjoy it. And baby I hope you have a fabulous day!  


* * *

**

Ginny Weasley stomped in to the locker room for the Gryffindor Quidditch team muttering to herself. She was mightily pissed off. They had not been on the pitch ten minutes when it started raining cats and dogs, and instead of going inside like normal people Harry made them practice all the harder. 'Bloody idiot fanatic!' She grumbled.

Harry was only a few steps behind her and grinned. Hermione owed him! Merlin did she owe him making him promise to make the team practise no matter what. He just hoped that the two would figured things out soon, or rather that Ginny figured it out soon! Damn the girl could be stubborn as a mule and thick sometimes. 'Did you say something Gin?'

Ginny whirled around and glared at Harry. 'Don't you even start with me Harry! Have you lost your mind? Making us practise in that?'

Harry tried to keep his expression innocent and shrugged. 'Come on Gin you of all people should know that we have to be ready for anything. Quidditch matches don't get postponed, no matter what the weather.'

'That does not mean that we have to break our necks while practising!' Ginny snapped.

Ron finally stalked in trying to get the rain water out of his ears. 'Yea mate what the bloody hell was that about?'

Harry rolled his eyes. 'I told you already we have to be ready for anything.'

Ron shrugged and walked over to the lockers. 'Oi Gin you have another note!'

Giny groaned. Another one? Ginny still couldn't figure out what was going on. 'Touch it Ron and I swear I will hex you!'

Ron's hand stopped in mid air. 'Ahhh I wasn't going to read it!' Ron tried to defend himself.

Ginny snorted. 'Right, and pigs fly, right?'

'Well are you going to read it or not?' Harry asked his lips curling slightly. 'Maybe this time your secret admirer left you a clue as to who they are.'

Ginny turned back to Harry and glared. This secret admirer had been leaving Ginny notes and little presents for the better part of two months now and still Ginny could not figure out who it was and why they wouldn't tell her who they were. Not that she had much success with writing back! 'I told you I do not have a secret admirer!'

Harry chuckled but shut up a second later holding his hand up. He did not want to be on the receiving end of one of Ginny's hexes! 'Ok, ok you don't have a secret admirer.'

Ron was still staring at the note. 'Come on then Gin aren't you going to read it?'

Ginny staled over to her locker took the note and then stalked back outside. There was no way she was going to read the note in the locker room with everyone staring at her and grinning like they knew something that she didn't.

* * *

Ginny sat down on her bed having changed into something dry and warm. She had the note in her hands. 'Now I can suddenly not open notes? Pull it together!' Ginny took a deep breath and opened the note.

**Hi Love**

**I know you are getting frustrated, but I can't tell you who I am. I want you to figure it out on your own. All you have to do is to open your eyes and you will see clearly.**

**Every day that passes I fall more and more in love, it's getting so hard to be around you. But I can't refuse you, can I? Every time you lean over to ask me something my heart stops and then I can't help but smell you. You smell so good. I wish I could take you in my arms and kiss you senseless!**

**I have to go I'm scared something will happen to you out on the pitch today. I have to make sure that you don't kill yourself, or get hurt I would never be able to forgive myself if something happened!**

**Yours always**

**Ps. There is something for you in our usual spot in the Library.**

Ginny sighed, she was really starting to feel defeated. Her eyes were open and yet she still didn't see, and what was it with this guy and the Library? Merlin he had to hang around there about as much as Hermione. _No don't go there! You know you can't have her. But she might be a the reason that you can't see who it is? _'Yes Hemione and the fact that I don't like guys and don't want one. I wish this guy would just piss of!' Still Ginny got up and headed to the library.

* * *

Hermione sat a few rows away from where she had hidden her present for Ginny. She was shivering. She really should have told Harry to not practise today. She was miserable, wet and her heart stopped on so many occasions during the practise. Seeing Ginny in so much danger did not sit well with her. 'Oh Gin I wish you would just open your eyes!' She heard the familiar sound of Ginny's shoes and sighed. Time to play her part.

Ginny raised an eyebrow as she saw Hermione walk to her. She was drenched, just like she had been only a couple of minutes before. 'Jeez Hermione what were you doing to get that wet?'

Hermione looked down at her dripping self, maybe this would give Ginny a clue. 'I was at your practise I'm always there.' She couldn't understand why Ginny hadn't figured it out. She had left clear clues. She was always at the practises she was always in the library when Ginny came to find her presents. She was always helping Ginny with her homework even if she didn't need it. She was there at the end of every one of Ginny's classes so she could walk her to the next one. Merlin she didn't know what else she could do to clue Ginny in!

'Why in Merlins name would you do that? It was pissing cats and dogs! You could have caught your death.' Ginny admonished Hermione while searching for the present she knew was there somewhere.'

'Oh well excuse me for wanting to make sure you didn't break your neck, why do you think I'm always there? You know I don't like Quidditch!' Hermione shouted at Ginny. 'Merlin Ginny but you are so incredibly thick! I can't do this any more.' Hermione turned on her heel. She was done. 'And your looking in the wrong place! I would think you'd know that by now!'

Ginny's mouth was hanging open. She had never been on the receiving end of Hermione's temper. It wasn't a nice experience, really not. Ginny went back to searching. She would go and apologize to Hermione later. After a few more seconds she found it where it always was. When she opened it she frowned. How had he known she wanted this? No one knew that! _That's not entirely true. Think you told one person, only one! _Ginny frowned, had she really told someone? She shook her head. She wasn't sure. She was about to start reading the book she had gotten when it suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks. 'Hermione! I told Hermione!'

* * *

Ginny couldn't get back to Gryffindor tower fast enough. She had to get to Hermione, before it was to late. 'I can't believe I didn't see it! Hermione more or less told me a dozen times and I just shrugged her of!' Ginny was so sure that Hermione could never feel the way about her that she felt about Hermione, that she never even thought about the fact that Hermione was the only person who could possibly pull off all the notes and presents without her finding out.

Harry saw Ginny run straight for him and tried to get out of the way, but he wasn't fast enough. And a second later he found himself flat on his back. 'Bloody hell Gin where's the fire?'

Ginny was already scrambling to her feet. 'Sorry. I have to find Hermione!'

Harry burst out laughing with relief. 'You finally got a clue?'

Ginny stopped in mid stride. 'You knew?'

Harry nodded. 'Ginny everyone knew, well maybe not Ron, but other wise, everyone.'

'And you didn't tell me!' Ginny shouted loud enough that the other people in hall to turn and stare at her and Harry.

Harry backed off a little. 'Ginny it wasn't my place to tell you.' He didn't think now was the best time to mention that he had helped Hermione. What a pair they made.

Ginny growled her fists clenching, then she sighed. Harry was right it wasn't. And she didn't have time she had to find Hermione and beg her to not give up on her, on them! 'Is Hermione in the common room?'

Harry scratched the back of his neck. 'Not sure, I thought she would be with you.'

Ginny flushed a little. 'I think we kind of had a fight.'

Harry sighed, he knew that this would happen. At some point one or both would get hurt. He just hoped that they would sort it out now that they both knew how the other felt. 'She likes to walk when she's upset. Try the lake.'

Ginny looked horrified, it was still raining like crazy. 'You can't be serious Harry! Look at it!'

Harry shrugged he thought so to, but he understood that sometimes a person simply needed some alone time. 'Ginny do you want to lecture me about it or do you want to find Hermione?'

Ginny nodded Harry was right. She wanted Hermione, not a fight with Harry. 'The lake?'

Harry nodded. 'Ginny just be careful with each other.'

Ginny smiled at Harry and gave him a quick hug. 'I will do my best Harry. Thank you.'

* * *

Hermione sat with her back against an old oak tree she had found years before. This was her spot. Where she came to think or be alone. 'Merlin what more am I supposed to do!' Hermione shivered it was really getting cold and the warming spell she had cast wasn't working as well as she had hoped it would.

Ginny was about to give up she had been searching along the lake for nearly an hour and she was shivering violently. As she turned to head back to the castle she heard Hermione. 'Hermione? Hermione please where are you?'

Hermione nearly jumped. What in Merlin's name was Ginny going outside? 'Ginny?'

Ginny followed the sound of Hermione's voice. 'I am so happy to see you! I'm so sorry for being such an utter twit!'

Hermione frowned. 'What are you talking about Ginny.'

'You and me and the notes.' Ginny said softly.

Hermione could barely breathe, did Ginny mean she knew and she felt the same or that she wanted her to stop bothering her. 'I...'

Ginny interrupted her by putting her finger on Hermione's lips. 'Please let me do this. I have been so thick. Now looking back it was so obvious it was you sending me those notes and all the presents. All the presents were things only you knew that I wanted. And in the notes you more or less spelled out that it was you and I just didn't see it. I wish I had.' Ginny took a deep breathe. 'Please Hermione don't give up on me because of this!'

Hermione swallowed hard. 'So you...you like me too?' Hermione wasn't sure if she could trust her ears she had dreamt this so many times that she just wasn't sure.

Ginny blinked, there she went being thick again. 'Hermione...' Ginny just didn't know what to say so she pulled Hermione to her into a tight strangling hug. 'I like you too more than you could ever know!'

Hermione sagged into Ginny's arms. 'Finally!' Relief was flooding her and she felt her knees give a little, but Ginny wouldn't let her fall. Of that Hermione was sure.

Ginny chuckled. 'I agree finally.'

Hermione turned her head so that she was looking right into Ginny's eyes. 'Ginny?'

Ginny arched an eyebrow. 'Hermione?'

'Will you bloody well kiss me already?'


End file.
